Bolt  The Warriors Soul  Book 2
by cloudsword
Summary: Three months after the alien ship exploded, Bolt and Mittens are on a covert operation to take down a Neutrosian scientist.  What they find is chaos and confusion.  Sequel to my first book, Bolt - The Warriors Soul.  Please Review.
1. Chapter 1  Rescue

**Bolt – The Warriors Soul – Book 2**

**The Soul Guardians Saga**

**Bolt and all its characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures, not me.**

**Narration:**

Every one searches for their soul mate, that significant other, that one person that makes them happy. Most never find that one person that can complete them. Those that do, are the lucky few who didn't have to give up. This is the story of how I almost missed my significant other because of someone else less than dependable. My name is Bolt, I'm an American white shepherd with real super powers, and my significant other is a cat named…

**Chapter 1 – Rescue**

"Mittens, do you copy?" the white shepherd asked into a wireless head set in his right ear. Running through the jungle, weaving in and out of trees and bushes, this is how his life was now. It had been three months since the alien's ship exploded in space. Three months since Bolt and his friends saved the planet secretly. Mittens, the black cat with white fur on her back legs, front feet, chest and muzzle, crawled along a tree branch out of sight. On her right ear cradled a similar device as Bolt's except for the single eye visor attached to it. "I hear you Bolt, I can see him. And he's got something in his hands. It looks like a cat kennel." At her feet, she had green grass like claws protruding out of her feet and sinking into the bark like roots, leaving no marks at all. "I'm glad we finally found a use for your Grass Claws, cat." They heard over the air waves. "Shut it Rhino." She said in irritation. Rhino was a small light brown hamster, with a white chest and a small spot of brown fur on his left side in the shape of what he calls a bolt, but looks more like a crooked peanut. His specialty was intelligence as he was sitting in front of what looked to be a hologram of a computer coming out of a small dime sized disc with a small glass hemisphere in the dead center, typing away. His surroundings were much different than Bolt's and Mitten's, Rhino was back at home. "Climbing soft material like trees without leaving tracks. Genius." the hamster nearly shouted in excitement. "Keep it down Rhino, dogs and cats have hypersensitive ears." Rhino heard Bolt say in slight pain. Lowering his voice back to normal talking levels, Rhino apologized, "Oops, sorry you two." Next to him, sitting on the couch were two humans one a thirteen year old girl with red hair and brown eyes named Penny. She wore a grey three quarter sleeve under shirt and a red short-sleeved shirt over top. A black short skirt paired with black and purple striped tights were topped by her favorite black boots and cotton socks. The other, a much taller lady wearing a faded pink shirt and pink cotton vest, she is Penny's Mother. Penny also had a device in her ear, a single black earpiece with a microphone sticking out toward her mouth, "Just focus you two. The paper said that he was stationed in this secret military base." Bolt just sped up as he continued to take the turns tight.

"Hey Penny, read me his files again." "Roger Bolt." Penny said as she pulled out a folder filled with news paper clippings and other info. "Let's see, his name is Dr. Catzer, he is Neutrosian and has long white hair, yellow cat eyes and stands about five feet ten inches tall with a slim build. About 87 years old and has various experience in bioengineering, TIP tech, and chemistry. Mentally unstable and very obsessive. Last known location is the Midnight Jungle base." "That's the guy I just saw with the cat carrier." Mittens said to the others as she slid down her tree to meet Bolt on the ground. A few seconds later, Bolt appeared from one of the bushes. Walking up to her, Bolt looked into her emerald eyes for any sign of doubt. Between the two of them, was probably a month's worth of real field experience, and he never left her side. "Are you sure about this Mitts? If you have any doubts we'll turn back and try again." As he spoke he had an air of concern about him, feeling the worry for her well being weighed on him. Swishing the tip of her tail against Bolt's nose, Mittens said coyly "Bolt, remember when I said I'd always be by your side?" "Yah." He said twitching his nose in reaction. "I meant it. I'm not leaving just because you don't want me involved, because I don't want to see you hurt either." Smiling greatly and wagging his tail, Bolt closed the gap between him and his cat, kissing her and giving both of them a few seconds of heaven. "Have I told you I love you today?" he asked smoothly. "Three times at breakfast." She retorted trying to get as close to him as possible. "You two can finish that at home. Right now we're trying to expose Dr. Catzer's plot, so get moving." They heard Penny's mom scold them over the head set. "Yes mam." Bolt sighed slightly irritated. Mittens climbed onto the Shepherd's back and using her grass claws, she latched onto Bolt's neck and back so she wouldn't fall off. When he knew Mittens was secure, Bolt took off like a bullet. Moving through the Jungle at break neck speeds he arrived at the entrance of the base within a minute. Seeing the Dr. enter the facility briefly, Bolt kept running and cleared the door easily, almost running into the back of Catzer's legs. Turning abruptly and skidding to a halt, Bolt pushed himself and Mittens as far to the side of the room as possible to avoid any detection from the Neutrosian.

"Nice moves Bolt." Mittens whispered her congratulations when the Dr. was out of earshot. "Thanks." He said slightly out of breath with his ears pulled back. Tailing him was no easy task; the Neutrosian would turn down different hallways and almost disappear at times. Others he would turn around abruptly and the two of them would have to quickly hide. Finally Dr. Catzer entered one of the rooms and let the door close behind him. "Don't you think it's getting too easy Bolt?" Mittens asked in worry. "Yah I do, I haven't seen a single Military Personnel since we entered. This was supposed to be an active base, right Penny?" Bolt asked as he to felt his instincts tell him that danger was none too far away. He swiveled his ears back and forth keeping alert for any ambushes. "That's right Bolt, It was supposed to be brand new. They had state of the art equipment in there." They heard over the head piece. "So where is every one?" Mittens asked. Suddenly an old creaky voice came over the building's PA system, "They all became my experiments you two." "Dr. Catzer."They said together. Bolt's tail lowered in an irritated anger and Mittens let her tail sway in frustration. "HE HE HE. I've known you two were following me, so I led you to my main lab. HE HE HE. Come, come. Have a look see." The PA announced as the doors in front of Bolt and Mittens slid open. Entering cautiously, Bolt and Mittens stayed side by side as the lab came into view, what they saw was monstrous. Humans changed physically to look like something else. Some had patches of orange or black fur growing from their chest, arms, legs and other places Mittens didn't want to look. Some had tails growing while others had their faces mutated to look similar to an animal's face. Three in particular had bat wings growing out of their backs. There had to be over four hundred humans turned into the Neutrosians experiments, and he was using probably fifty or more animals as parts of the projects. "They are just the failures to; I have maybe two hundred that have succeeded their mutations. HE HE HE. I have you to thank cat, if you hadn't given me your DNA, I'd have never been able to get this far. HE HE HE." The scientist announced over the speakers. Bolt's eyes widened and he lowered his ears. Turning his head, he looked at Mittens just before she shouted, "I never gave it to you Catzer, you stole it from me. Then you were going to cut me open just for your sick pleasure." Bolt let out a silent breath in relief hearing that his lover hadn't helped the mad man do this willingly. His ears rose back to their original position as he heard Catzer speak through the speakers again. "HE HE HE. But you have been helping me all this time cat. Come, come. There's more to see." The next set of doors opened to revile Dr Catzer standing next to a cat carrier and maybe four large humanoid panthers, three male and one female. One of the males had bat wings, and the female stayed on all fours. None wore cloths.

"What do you think my friends? Wonderful aren't they?" Catzer asked in person, motioning to the four large bio-experiments to his right. "What have you done to them?" Bolt gasped in disgust. "I've made them into a new race of living creatures, the first of their kind. Soon I will have countless creatures like this, and this world will be my laboratory for all kinds of experiments. Doesn't that sound exiting?" as he spoke his twisted excitement grew to uncontrollable levels, his voice rising in volume and lifting his arms to indicate everything. "That's not going to happen on my watch." Mittens announced pulling her ears back in anger and extending her metal claws. "Oh, but I have been under your watch, cat. Let me introduce your clone to you. Say hi Sassy." While Catzer spoke, he grabbed the cat cage and lowered it to the floor, inside was a cat similar to Mittens in many ways. Her fur was white almost all around, black fur covered her chest area and her front paws. Her back legs were also black up to her knees, and she had a black patch on the tip of her tail. Her algae green eyes glittered with fright as she shivered inside her cage. "She's not a perfect clone of course but she helped with my research quite efficiently." Catzer stated with a broad smile on his face. "How dare you?" Mittens roared in fury pinning her ears against her head and jumping at the scientist claws first. One of the panther people moved in front of the attack and batted her away. "MITTENS!" Bolt called out as she hit the ground hard. Turning to the assailant, he folded his ears back and down then yelled at the beast, "YOU BASTARD!" Bolt took off at top speed becoming a blur as he smashed his head into the stomach of the creature, then turning around Bolt ran back to Mittens to see if she was alright. "You ok Mitts?" he said sliding his head under her paw attempting to help her up. "Yah, thank you Bolt." She said pain evident in her voice as she stood on the three paws Bolt wasn't assisting. "I'll distract the mutants so you can rescue your clone." Bolt suggested. "Bolt no, I can't just…" Mittens was interrupted when Bolt said, "We have no time to argue just go." With that he sped off toward the mutant panthers. Mittens looked on in shock, her ears pulled back as Bolt tackled one of the males, and used a low power super bark to knock out the female, the shock wave from his mouth threw the mutant all the way across the room. Shaking off her surprise Mittens limped towards the cat carrier, finding her front left leg slightly injured. Sighing, she whispered to herself, "I thought men weren't able to handle pain very well." Reaching Sassy's cage, she saw the cat terrified of what was happening around her, "Hey you're Sassy right?" Mittens asked. "Yah." The other cat said still scared. Mittens extracted her Metal claws and took a quick swipe at the locks of the cage. Opening the front of the kennel, Mittens told Sassy, "You'd better follow us, if you want to get out of here." Sassy didn't even hesitate; she jumped out of the cage and ran for the door. Mittens looked around for a moment trying to understand the chaos; Bolt was fighting off the last of the male mutants, the one with wings. What bothered her was she couldn't find the true target. Dr. Catzer had apparently escaped during the commotion. "Shoot." She whispered to herself, and then she shouted, "Bolt quit playing with the monster, and let's get out of here." "On it Mittens." He shouted back. Landing on his feet, Bolt inhaled deeply and released it in a ferocious Super Bark. The wave of destruction decimated everything other than the Panther creatures, throwing each of them against the wall unconscious, and the three animals escaped through the front door.

**End - Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2  Deception

**Chapter 2 – Deception**

"Dangit!" Bolt screamed, "We almost had him." "We'll get him next time Bolt." Mittens said trying desperately to calm him down while still limping on her left front paw. "Mittens, next time may not come for several weeks. You saw what he did to those soldiers, we can't let that…" he was cut off when Mittens pressed her lips to his effectively silencing him. Bolt tried his best to keep from relaxing, but quickly found it useless, and melted into the passion of her kiss. His ears lowered themselves as he relaxed and his eyes closed on instinct, kissing the cat back with just as much passion. After what felt like an eternity, (but was probably only thirty seconds) Mittens and Bolt finally came up for air. "What was I saying?" he asked completely dazed with a large smile on his face. Mittens chuckled as she looked into his gorgeous brown eyes and said, "Nothing Bolt." Penny silently laughed to herself, until she saw the new cat, Sassy, the look she had was of pure jealousy. "Let's go Bolt. We have some unfinished business to take care of." Mittens said swishing her tail seductively. Bolt's smile got bigger if that were possible as he followed his lover further into the house. Penny watched as Sassy tried to follow the two and stopped her in her tracks. "Trust me Sassy, you don't want to be anywhere near them when they're like this." Penny informed the white cat. "But…" Sassy tried to say but was cut off when the door bell rang. When Penny's mother stood up to open it, she took no more than three steps before it was thrown open by a petite Neutrosian Girl with long blond hair and hazel green cat eyes. "Hi everyone! We're HOOOOME!" she yelled with a happy smile painted on her face. The girl had on a blue halter top because of the large white angel wings she sported on her back, the jeans she wore were slightly faded yet fit her perfectly, and she wore white sandals that wrapped around her ankles. "Welcome home Angeliera." Penny called back to the Neutrosian. Angeliera's smile fell, like she expected something to happen that didn't. "Where's Bolt? He always greets me at the door." she said. Her voice was that of a high pitched cheerleader, bubbly and full of life. "Oh Mittens kind of dog napped him for some privet time." Penny informed the Neutrosian girl. "OH!" she said understanding the meaning fully. Then she turned to the white cat attempting to sneak away. "Oh gosh you found a new cat. Oh she is just cute." Angeliera squealed as she ran and scooped Sassy up into her arms. "Let go of me please." Sassy said through her teeth. Pulling her away from her chest and face, Angeliera gave Sassy a quizzical look, "She talked." "Yah, this is Sassy, a Mittens clone we rescued from Dr. Catzer." Penny informed. "Oh I remember Catzer. He tried to use me as one of his experiments just because I was lucky enough to be born with a working pair of wings." Angeliera complained. "Duh, the guy is an obsessive nut." they heard a dry female voice say from the door. The owner of the voice was a Neutrosian girl with shoulder length white hair and golden cat eyes, she sported a tight short sleeved black shirt over top a white long sleeved undershirt. The black cargo pants she wore were baggy enough to hide her red skate shoes. She also wore a long chain on her right side going from the front to the back of her pants. She may have been short at four foot five inches but she was well endowed shown by her size 42 D's. "Hey Clera, this is Sassy." Angeliera said happily as she thrust the white cat into Clera's face. "Charmed." The two said at the same time with absolutely no enthusiasm. "So where is Ferla?" Penny asked attempting to see behind Clera. What she saw made her eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. Ferla was carrying a stack of puzzle and board game boxes about as tall as she was, with two plastic shopping bags hanging off of each arm. Ferla was a tall blond Neutrosian girl with hair falling past her buttocks, she wore a lime green t-shirt to cover her size 36 C chest. Her jean shorts were frayed at the ends reaching almost to her knees; the tennis shoes she wore were three shades of green and seemed to be the best of brands. "A little help hear." She called out, her blue cat eyes screaming for assistance. "Here, let me take some of…" Penny said attempting to take a few of the games she had in the stack, instead Ferla heaved the entire stack into Penny's arms, reached up and took no more than ten boxes from the top, "…that." She finished, straining to keep standing. "Thanks Penny. You guys could help to you know." Ferla said glaring at the other two Neutrosians.

Mittens snuggled closer to Bolt as they lie there together, relaxed and tired from the day, both sets of eyes open and just gazing into each other's souls. "You are definitely a **SUPER **dog Bolt." She said stretching out on her side and snuggling deeper into Bolt's chest fur. "Glad you enjoyed yourself, Mitts." Bolt chuckled. "Oh I did more than enjoy it." She said smiling from pointed ear to pointed ear. Closing her eyes, she basked in Bolt's warmth as she just lay there next to him, "I loved every second." She whispered. "Now you're just being naughty." He teased her. Mittens pulled her legs back in towards her, turned so they were under her and surprised Bolt by pushing him onto his back, pinning him under her, and saying seductively, "If I was being naughty, I'd have asked for another round." She kept her eyes only half open as she said this. Bolt smiled as his surprise faded, he literally wiggled his ears and wagged his tail. Chuckling slightly Mittens moved in closer and kissed the dog on his lips, long and passionate.

Sassy snuck through the house trying to stay undetected by the other residence of the building, looking for her subject of interest, as she traversed the house. It had been almost two and a half hours since the two had disappeared and she was desperately trying to find him. The actions that Bolt had performed during her rescue, the way he took on the Panther people, putting himself in danger for her, made her feel all warm and… then she saw them, on penny's bed in the middle of the day, snuggled close together exhausted and worn out, but happy. She snarled quietly and whispered, "Bolt belongs to me Mittens, and I will get what I want, one way or another." With that, Sassy turned around and disappeared deeper into the house. Emerging into the kitchen, she saw Penny and Rhino sitting there at the table, eating happily. A plan started forming in her mind, a devious plan. Widening her eyes and feigning surprise, she walked into the room and said, "I think I know what you guys meant by 'privet time' now." "Are they still going at it?" Rhino blatantly asked. "EW… Rhino!" Penny cringed in disgust. "No, but I can almost see Mittens and Bolt glow while they're sleeping on your bed Penny." Sassy purposely said. "MY BED?" Penny said in shock. "Now I'll have to clean the comforter." She said getting up to shoo the animals off of her bed. Rhino looked at Sassy with half laden eyes and said, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Fake shock spread across her face as real surprise filled her mind, she had not counted on him figuring it out so soon, "And how was I to know she'd do that?" she asked. "I'm not as dumb as you may think, trust me on that, and I think you may be more than you seem as well." Silence covered their conversation for a good minute until they heard Mittens and Bolt talking, "I wonder what her problem was?" she said, Bolt could be heard as he and Mittens appeared in the door way, "I don't have a clue." He said nuzzling his nose against his lover's as the two walked. Sassy tried her best to keep her jealousy to herself, so she interrupted the two, "Hey Bolt?" she said with as much sauce as she dared, trying to get him to pay more attention to her, "This is such a big house, and I thought maybe you could give me a tour of it so that I know where everything is." Mittens did not like the way she used her voice to get what she wanted, but was happy when Bolt happy and clueless said, "Sure why not, Mittens and I will help you settle in to the place until we find a good place for you to stay." Cringing and thwarted, Sassy clenched her teeth and said, "Swell."

**End – Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3  Sickness

**Chapter 3 – Sickness**

Mittens awoke to the warmth and soft snoring of her favorite dog, Bolt. The look on his face was priceless, he looked like a brand new puppy having a dream of candy and toys. The smile on his face was just purrrrfect as she would put it. She almost shut her eyes again when her stomach decided it was time for an emergency wakeup call. Mittens shot up and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Bolt was startled as she did this and found himself awake and on the floor instead of the large pet bed the two of them shared. "What in the world was that?" he asked still groggy. Slowly getting up to his feet, Bolt stretched and followed were he thought Mittens would be, instead he heard her heave up yesterdays food from inside the bathroom. "Mittens are you alright?" he asked in concern. "I'm fine Bolt." He heard her voice from down the hall. When he turned to look, there she was walking towards him swaying her tail seductively. "Wha… but I thought…" he stuttered. "Yes Bolt?" she asked smoothly keeping her eyes half shut. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, when Bolt looked at to see who it was, Mittens walked out, her ears pulled back and a disgusted look on her face, "Oh for some reason I felt worse than a sick dog, pardon the expression Bolt." Bolt' surprise couldn't have been more evident; he looked at Mittens like she had three heads. "How did… I mean you were just…" when he pointed at the Mittens he was talking to first, she had changed from the black cat he loved to her white clone. "Are you ok Bolt?" Sassy asked concerned. Bolt was flabbergasted, his ears pined themselves against his head as total confusion set in, "I'm not really sure. Sassy did you just change colors?" he asked in a slight panic. "Change colors? Bolt are you sick?" Sassy retorted. "Well even if he's not, the two of us are taking the day off." Mittens informed her clone. Sassy silently growled before saying in a sing song voice, "Sounds like a plan, I'll just see if that Clera girl will teach me to play one of her games." With that, sassy ran off and disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. Mittens turned to Bolt with concern written all over her face, "Bolt I think she's trying to get you alone with her." Bolt turned his head toward his girlfriend in question, "Why would she do that Mitts?" "Uh, I can't believe he asked me that," she whispered to herself then turning to Bolt she explained it to him, "She wants to take my place in your heart." Bolts eyes went wide, "She wants me to fall in love with her?" he asked in shock. "That's right Bolt she does," Mittens suddenly said sadly, "and she's got what it takes to." Bolt had no idea where that came from, but when Mittens started to silently cry, he had to try to calm her down somehow, "Wait Mittens don't cry on me, ok. No one will ever take your place, I promise that." Mittens slowly stopped crying enough to ask, "Really?" Bolt smiled softly as he looked into Mittens' green eyes, making sure his favorite cat knew he was serious, "Really." "Then how come you imagined her as me?" she asked suddenly. Bolt had to think about that one a little, tilting his head to the right and letting his big ears flop to the side, he told her with as much confusion as confidence, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't imagining anything. Either that or I'm going nuts." "Ok than let's go tell Penny right now." Mittens said as she suddenly felt really happy. Bolt stood there as Mittens just dashed off to find the human girl. His head was spinning with how fast Mittens was changing her moods. He had no idea what was happening to her and it was starting to really get confusing. Snapping out of his little daze, Bolt had to run to keep up with his girl.

Penny was still asleep when Mittens found her, snuggled comfortably in her bed fresh covers tucked all the way up to her neck. Mittens placed one paw into the room when a sudden wave of fear washed through her soul, stopping her in her tracks. Imagining the things Penny would say was suddenly scary to her. "Mittens?" she heard from behind her, the surprise that she felt literally made her jump into the air and screech. Turning around quickly she saw Bolt standing there with his own look of fear. "Bolt, you scared me." she gasped. "I scared you?" he gasped in surprise. "You both scared me." they heard from the bed, Penny was sitting up with her Bolt pajamas on, she clutched her heart with her right hand as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry Penny, it's just that Mittens is sick and I think I'm hallucinating. We're going to take the day off and rest." Bolt said as a matter of fact. "That's fine." The girl said. Satisfied, Mittens turned and just walked away, Bolt however stayed behind and watched with worried eyes as Mittens left. "What's up Bolt?" Penny asked when she noticed him still standing there. "Huh?" he said coming out of his thoughts. "Ok, something is definitely wrong, you never go into deep thought like that unless it's something you don't know how to handle." Bolt dropped his ears at that, Penny knew him even better than Mittens did. "Well, it's about Mittens." "Uh huh, I'm listening." The girl said sitting up completely and giving the dog her full attention. Hesitation set in on his soul, he wondered if telling her was the right thing to do, than again what other choice did he have? "She's been acting really funny today. After she visited the bathroom this morning, she was ok but then she got sad for no reason and then she just got really happy out of nowhere, then she got scared of me sneaking up on her. I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking about it too hard." Bolt tried to settle it by himself by talking to Penny but he just managed to make himself more confused than ever. "What was she doing in the bathroom?" Penny asked. "I…I think she threw up." He said before leaving. Penny put her hand to her mouth in thought, after a while she smiled happily at the notion she had. "Only one way to find out." Penny said quickly and hopped out of bed ready to start an early Saturday.

When Mittens got to the bed her and Bolt shared, she found Sassy lying there instead, "What are you doing?" she said surprising the white cat. "Wow, you scared me." she said, turning around to face her original. "Yah, I have that effect on people, now answer my question." Mittens said getting very defensive. Everyone could tell she did not like her clone at all. "I just wanted to try it out. It looked so soft and comfortable." She said in fake innocents. "Right, and I bet you were hoping Bolt would come back first huh?" Mittens said pulling her ears back and crouching in a pouncing pose. Sassy got up from the bed, and with half laden eyes said, "What makes you think that?" Mittens pulled out her metallic claws to show she was not fooling around. "Just leave Bolt alone ok." Sassy didn't look the least concerned, in fact, Sassy extracted a set of her own set of metal claws. Mittens could not believe her eyes, the cat before her showed the same kind of power Mittens did, this was unheard of. "Oh look at the pretty kitty and her silver claws, how cute." Sassy taunted. "Surprise Mittens, you're powers are mine as well. I am your clone after all. Think of it as sharing." She continued with a sick smile on her face. "You're outmatched Mittens, I'm stronger, faster, and prettier than you are. My time with that psychopathic Dr. has made me far superior to you, I deserve Bolt more than you." Suddenly the two of them heard his voice, "Mittens wait up." "Remember this, I will get what I want." Sassy said as she ran and disappeared into the next room, just before Bolt came jogging around the corner. "There you are." He said as he neared her. Looking into her shimmering emerald orbs he saw a fear that almost scared him. "Mittens what's wrong?" "Bolt, can you do me a favor?" "Yah sure anything." He said to her, trying to understand what was happening. "Stay away from Sassy, please." She pleaded pulling her ears back as she let her tears slowly begin to flow. Bolt lifted a single paw and wiped her tear away with one of his fingers. "Mittens I can't do that unless you tell me what's going on." He whispered gently to her. "She's evil Bolt, and she has my powers, all of them. I just don't want her to take you from me." Mittens began sobbing as she spoke, and by the end of it she buried her face into Bolts chest fur and bawled, wanting nothing more than to be close to him. "Shh, shh. Don't cry Mittens." He said placing both of his front paws on her back, moving them gently up and down to help ease her sorrows. "I won't let anyone tear us apart. I made a promise remember. No one's going to take me from you, and I won't let anyone take you from me." From the shadows the white cat looked at the two lovers embracing each other, clenching her teeth tightly, she growled in a silent jealous furry.

**End – Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4  Rumors

**Chapter 4 – Rumors**

Every one was finally awake and moving about, Rhino being the last one to actually get out of bed. The little hamster traversed toward the kitchen in a search for breakfast, rolling his ball along the floor. Only half awake he looked to the kitchen table and saw the thirteen year old girl he knew so well. Penny was at the table, with the cordless phone up against her ear, and Rhino listened intently, "Tomorrow at ten is fine. Thanks a lot. See you then, by." She said before clicking the 'off' button on the phone. Curiosity was always something he had plenty of, even at the early hours of the morning, "So who was that?" he asked. Penny turned around quickly, startled by his sudden entrance. "Rhino? When did you get here?" she asked after her fear began to subside. "Just a few seconds ago. So are you going to answer my question?" he asked still curious. Penny shifted her eyes side to side making sure that Rhino was the only one who would know. Then leaning forward she picked him and his ball up and leaned in to whisper, "That was the Family Vet, I just made an appointment for Mittens, she threw up this morning and Bolt says she's been having mood swings." "Oh." Rhino said as if it weren't important, than thinking about it some more, the meaning behind Penny's words became clear to him. His eyes went wide as he realized just what the girl was suggesting. "Oh." He repeated with more surprise and wonder. Suddenly he began to smile, and then he chuckled at the thought. He didn't have to verbalize his thoughts, he knew what Penny was thinking, and neither of them was going to share.

Angeliera stood outside like she always did, just watching the scenery as she thought of what to do. She stopped thinking for a moment and spread her wings, stretching the muscles in them to their fullest, and then she flapped them up and down loosening the joints and removing any stiffness she felt. "I haven't flown in a while, maybe that will be a good change of pace." She said. "So those things really let you fly?" she heard from behind her. Turning around, she noticed Sassy just standing there with a look of… well, sass on her face. "Yah they do. Want to join me?" the Neutrosian asked. "Not really, Bolt says I'm not as sexy when I'm scared." Sassy said nonchalantly. The winged girl stopped in her tracks, the thought of Bolt saying anyone was sexy other than Mittens seemed foreign to her. "Huh? He said that to you?" she asked turning to the white cat. Sassy smiled secretly before saying, "Oh yah, he told me that right before we jumped onto the helicopter to get here." The cat said as if it were the most widely known fact in the world. Angeliera's faith in the white shepherd began plummeting and she had to ask, "What else does he say to you?" 'Hook, line and sinker.' Sassy thought to herself. "He calls me his kitten while Mittens isn't around, and just this morning he asked to see me alone in the tool shed. We were meeting at one o'clock for a little fun." she said, her whiskers tingling while imagining the 'fun' she would have when she actually got Bolt alone. "This is bad." Angelira said in a panic, "Maybe Clera and Ferla will know what to do." With that, the Neutrosian took off to find her friends. Sassy chuckled at how easy it was to fool the girl. "When Mittens hears the gossip, she'll try to confront the dog at the scene, only he won't be there." As Sassy walked away, she failed to notice a clear ball with a hamster inside peeking around the corner.

"Yah, that's what Sassy said." Angeliera finished telling her story. Clera was the first to pipe up in a sort of interest, "Ok, but was that really Bolt?" she asked. Ferla nodded her head in response, agreeing with the shorter Neutrosian girl. "Sassy mentioned him by name, it has to be Bolt." "What has to be Bolt?" the girls heard from the hallway. Turning slowly, the three saw the black cat whose heart was on the line, Mittens. "Um, nothing Mittens." Angeliera quickly said. The other two just sighed in a frustrated defeat and slapped their foreheads with their right hands, hiding their faces. "Angeliera, I heard Sassy and Bolt in the same sentence that can only lead to trouble." Mittens lowered her eyelids knowing how to get the girl to spill her beans. The cat just gave the poor winged girl a glare that could have melted an iceberg instantly. Almost immediately, Angeliera put her hands up defensively and shouted, "Sassy told me that her and Bolt were going to have an afare." "Oh is that all?" Mittens said dismissing it all. "Wait, you're not worried?" Clera asked slightly confused. "I have faith in Bolt. I know he wouldn't do that to me. He loves me, he told me so himself." she said over her shoulder as she walked away. As soon as she was a good distance away, she whispered to herself "It's Sassy I'm worried about. She might try something drastic. I'd better tell Bolt." And with that she pushed all four of her legs to move faster in order to find her love before anything happened.

Bolt was relatively easy to find. Lying in the bed that he and Mittens shared, he had his eyes closed, an easy target. "Too easy." The white cat snickered as she jumped up and flipped the lights off. As she landed on the carpet, her fur began changing, shifting to a darker tone. White of her fur shifted to black and the black began bleaching itself to white. When it was all said and done, she looked exactly like Mittens. Putting on a fake smile and strutting her stuff, letting her tail sway back and forth seductively, she walked up to the sleeping dog. She could tell that he was dreaming, the way he smiled and kicked his hind legs, now she wanted him to dream about her. "Mmm, thanks Mittens." He suddenly said dreaming. Sassy almost growled at the fact that Mittens was even in his dreams. Sassy didn't understand it, the dog was so loyal to the black cat that it was as if he were human and not a dog at all. 'But even humans aren't this loyal.' She thought. Lowering her head down so her mouth was practically toughing his ear, she whispered, "My pleasure Bolt." In Mittens' voice. Bolt literally jumped out of bed at the surprise she just gave him. "Mittens. Don't do that." He gasped. "Sorry." Sassy said still using the seductive approach, seeing how much it took to make him crack. Still using her Mittens disguise, she sauntered up to him to make her move. "Uh… what's up?" he nervously asked, his instincts telling him something was very wrong. "Nothing Bolt, I was just wondering if we could just spend the day together." Sassy said keeping the suggestive theme in her voice thick. Bolt's ears folded down on his head this new Mittens scared the daylights out of him. "But Mittens, aren't you sick?" he panicked as he began to back away from the cat in front of him. "No I feel fine Bolt, just a little…" Sassy sucked in the air she needed through her teeth, making a kind of hissing noise to attempt to heat up Bolt's blood. "…excited." she finished, letting out the entire breath as she spoke. "Oh, ok. Uh…are you sure you're ok?" saying this, Bolt backed up into the couch, successfully pinning himself between it and the strangely crazy Mittens. His tail pinned itself under his butt, looking around for any way out he caught something out of the corner of his eyes, this Mittens had a perfect left ear, the real Mittens had two cuts in the side of her ear that you would miss if you weren't looking for them. "You're not Mittens." He whispered in shock, his ears pressing themselves harder against his head.

Sassy could not believe her pointed ears, her disguise had been perfect and he still was able to figure it out. Shock replaced the look of sexuality on Sassy's face as she tried to figure out what she did wrong. Suddenly a voice could be heard coming from the hallway, Mittens was on her way to find her boyfriend, "Bolt, where are you?" Sassy turned her head and started hyperventilating, everything she planed was tumbling down around her. Bolt was about to call out when Sassy turned around again and planted a forceful kiss on his lips and turned her colors back to normal, just as the real Mittens turned the corner and saw them. "BOLT!" Mittens called out. Breaking the kiss, Bolt forcefully by pushing Sassy away from him. "Mittens!" he exclaimed. "How could you." She asked storming up to him, her tail singing angrily. "It's not what it looks like…" he tried to explain, pulling his tail between his legs. Mittens was furious with Bolt, "I didn't think you were capable of doing something like this but I guess I was wrong." She said starting to let the tears flow. "Y…You weren't wrong Mittens you see, what really happened was…" he tried tell her. "You promised me." she shouted, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked softly crying. Bolt looked into the eyes of Mittens to see the sadness disappointment swell and sparkle within her emerald orbs. Her tears spilled over onto the floor making a pool of sparkling water. "Of course Mittens, it means the world to me. You mean the world to me." he said softly trying to ease her doubts. "I just don't know if I can believe that now." Mittens said as she slowly walked away. "Mittens, please…" Bolt pleaded with her, his ears drooping with the sadness flowing through him. Mittens turned slowly to interrupt him. "Please Bolt, I just need to be alone." and turned to walk slowly away, her tail drooping to the ground. As she disappeared into the rest of the house, Bolt lowered his head so that his eyes were hidden from the view of everyone. Watching the sight unfold Sassy smiled as he quick thinking had created the best situation ever. "Well that went well." She said with an air of victory. "Go away Sassy, now." he growled angrily at her. "Wha… Bolt I'm all you've got now." The white cat said in desperation. Bolt's anger flared up in his soul turning his head, he glared growling loudly to tell her he was serious, and his eyes shined a brilliant hot white, starting from the center of his pupils spreading all the way across his iris' turning his eyes completely white. "LEAVE!" he roared at the selfish white cat.

**End- Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5  Surprise

**Chapter 5 – Surprise**

Mittens just couldn't stop crying, the tears just kept on falling as she buried her furry little head into Penny's pillow. The thought of Bolt and her clone being together, it just didn't seem real and she still didn't want to believe it. So she just cried, and she kept crying until Penny entered the room she was in. "What's wrong Mittens?" she asked sincerely, just poking her head into the room. Sniffling heavily, the cat actually managed to talk, "Bolt was ch…cheating on me. [sniff] I caught him and Sassy k…kissing." With that last word she began to bawl he eyes out. The tears only came faster as she remembered his betrayal. "That's terrible." could be heard from behind Penny. The girl closed her eyes in frustration and dropped her head. Opening the door the rest of the way, the three Neutrosian girls and Penny's mother entered the room. "Smooth." Clera said to Angeliera. "Sorry." The winged alien said. "Maybe it wasn't what it looked like." Penny said to help cheer the super cat up. Mittens just cried harder in response, "I don't know Penny, the situation doesn't look good." Clera said in a whisper. "Clera, I want to believe that Bolt is innocent." Penny whispered back. Mittens silenced her crying long enough to swivel her ears and listen to Penny's comment. "I do to Penny, I do to." She said looking at the human girl tears still flowing from her eyes. "Don't worry Mittens, everything will work itself out, hopefully right after your vet appointment tomorrow morning." Penny informed. Mittens said nothing as she turned her head back into the pillow and continued to cry out loud until the sun fell below the horizon, Penny's mother spoke as she left the room, "Bolt is going to regret doing this, no doubt." Everyone except Penny left to give the black cat some alone time.

Bolt sat outside on the porch, tears spilling from his eyes and his large ears refusing to leave the back of his head. "Feeling bad?" he heard from behind him. Turning only his head, he found his friend Rhino rolling up in his ball. "Hi Rhino." He said solemnly as he turned back away. "Why so blue?" the hamster asked. "It's Mittens." The shepherd said in sadness. "She just needs some time alone to sort out her thoughts. You'll see, it'll all be ok." Rhino assured. Bolt had other ideas, "Thanks for your support Rhino, but I think I'll just go to bed." Bolt sighed as he turned to go inside. "Mittens has a vet appointment in the morning Bolt, when she comes back than you should tell her the truth. She might even be willing to listen." Giving Bolt that little bit of advice, Rhino turned his ball around to head into the house and watch some more TV. Bolt tilted his head to the side as his friend rolled away, wondering why he told him such news. Continuing his journey to the extra large animal bed he used to share with Mittens. The memories of him and Mittens using the bed for everything went running through his mind. The time she played tag around the bed using it as a barrier between him and her, the times when she didn't like where it was at and had him move it for her. The memories soon became too much, realizing he may never experience those again, the flood gates broke and his tears cascaded down his furry cheeks. Walking into the bed sobbing, he spun once and flopped down to cry himself to sleep. In the shadows of the doorway, Clera watched as Bolt sobbed, regretting completely ever doubting him, or his morals.

Morning came far too soon for Bolt, and the light from the sun fought his sleep in attempt to bring the dog into the waking world. "Wake up handsome." He heard during his attempts to stay asleep. Shooting up awake Bolt looked right into the eyes of the one animal he didn't want to see, Sassy the white cat. His anger flared as he remembered her actions yesterday. Growling deeply he asked, "What do you want." "Mittens is at the vet right now you hunk of a dog, you can stop pretending." Bolt bent down and pushed her over using his forehead, sending her about three feet backward, "PRETENDING? You think I'm PRETENDING? You've come between me and Mittens and now the one other animal I will EVER love hates me, and you know something. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT." He screamed before attempting to use his laser eyes to pierce right through her. Sassy had never felt so much fear in her life, closing her eyes tightly, she waited for her life to end as the heat of his lasers burned through her fur and skin. It never came, peeking open one eye, she saw Bolts eyes glowing the same hot white when he was furious with her before, only they had a fiery green glow in the dead center of them. His breath was raged and his teeth were bared the anger around him was thick and coated the atmosphere in an impenetrable heat. Growling at the heinous acts the cat in front of him had committed, Bolt ordered her, "Know this, Mittens was, is and will always be the one I love. It will never be you. Now get out of my sight." When he talked it was almost as if he had green flames rising from his throat, some flames even sprayed from his mouth. Sassy's fear was so great at that time, she never even hesitated, she ran as far away from him as she could.

Bolt walked around the house aimlessly, his tail hung down and his ears now flat against his head. He was sure Mittens hated him for the rumors Sassy was spreading. He needed a way to convince her he was innocent, but with her at the vet's office, he really didn't have much of a chance. "Still thinking about your kitten, Bolt?" he heard Clera's voice from behind him. Turning only his head, he looked at the Neutrosian girl and in a soft defeated voice said, "How can I not? I love her Clera. I'd never cheat on her." "I know that Bolt." Clera admitted, putting her right hand on the back of her head. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Sassy can be very convincing." looking back at the ground, Bolt began slowly shedding tears of sorrow for the lost trust of his lover. "But don't worry too much Bolt. Sassy can't get away with everything, and the moment she slips up, Mittens will know the truth." Clera announced in a whisper. "You really think so?" Bolt asked raising his ears slightly with his returning confidence. Clera knelt down so she could pet Bolt on the head and help make him feel better. "I know so." She said. Just then the sound of a car came up to the house, jumping to the window Bolt looked to see the family van parking in the driveway. "Mittens, and Penny are back!" he shouted wagging his tail wildly. Running up to the door, he sat sown as the family walked up the porch stairs and up to the door. Penny was first to open the door to the house, and Bolt greeted her with a loud, "Welcome home!" When Penny looked down, she had the biggest smile on her face Bolt had ever seen. "Hey there, you lucky boy." Penny said happily as she kneeled down to rub Bolt's cheeks and ruffle his head. "Lucky? How?" Bolt asked tilting his head to his right side in confusion. "Oh, you'll see." The girl said in response, and stood to move to one side of the door frame. Penny's mom entered next, carrying Mittens in her arms. The black and white cat had the look of both shock and happiness painted on her face, like she still didn't believe what had happened, but liked it anyway. After entering the home, Penny's mother gently placed Mittens on the floor in front of the white shepherd dog. "We'll let you two talk, and Bolt…" she said sternly. Bolt lowered his ears in response, knowing that he was still in trouble for Sassy's rumors. "You're going to have to grow up a little." "Huh?" he asked, his ears shooting up and tilting ever so slightly to the left. As soon as the family had disappeared into the kitchen, Bolt tried again to explain to Mittens, what really happened, "Listen Mittens I just wanted to say that…" that was as far as he got before Mittens gently placed her right paw on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Bolt, I know you're not going to believe this, it has something to do with why I've been throwing up lately." Bolt lifted his right eyebrow and pulled his ears forward, giving Mittens his full attention. Mittens lowered her paw back to the ground and said, "I'm pregnant." Almost as if she still didn't believe it. Bolt sat there on the floor perfectly still. Slowly his shocked mouth turned upright into a big broad smile, his eyes glazed over and… he feinted.

**End – Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6  Truth

**Chapter 6 –Truth**

The city had been destroyed, Bolt stood in the middle looking around at the devastation, only him, Mittens and three balls of fur curled up against her, "Well, well. Isn't this cute." A dark English voice called out. Looking up at a nearby building roof, Bolt spotted villain from his TV show, Dr. Calico. The tall man was standing as still as a statue and had a sneering smile on his face, "Bolt and his cat created a family of misfits." He said his green eye glowing with a malicious humor. Placing himself between the mad man and his family, Bolt growled ferociously. "What have you done?" the dog yelled out. "So he does speak." Calico said his long bonny fingers stroking his half goatee. "Don't toy with me." Bolt roared. Laughing lowly and deeply, Calico turned attention to the small balls of fluff shaking next to Mittens. "Your family shouldn't exist dog, but they do. And because they exist, they will be your weakness." He shouted right before an army of his men came pouring out of the destruction, swarming them in seconds. Sucking in the biggest breath he could, Bolt let out a massive super bark, one that shook the world itself from the power of its release. "Interesting, but how much of that do you actually have?" Calico called out, another swarm of the black armored soldiers emerged from the ruins of the city, advancing slowly on the oddball family of animals. Bolt stood his ground, thinking of a way to save his family quickly and get stop the senseless destruction. The warriors advanced on the furry family one by one and everyone that got too close for Bolt's comfort, he attacked. Jumping at them and grabbing their masks then throwing them at someone else, or using one of his attack powers to knock them back. Bolt soon began to get very tired as he fought for his family's life, knowing Calico would not let them live. 'There has to be something I can do' he thought to himself. Looking at the English mad man on the roof, Bolt wished he would come down and fight fair. Then a thought hit him and suddenly a plan was formed. The next solder that approached he knocked away using his laser eyes aiming the poor soul towards the very tower Calico stood upon. The mysterious person punched strait through the walls of the building and out the side. Turning his head ever so slightly, Bolt used the lasers of his eyes to cut the building apart. The entire side began to collapse in on itself, "Wha get me out of here." Calico screamed in fear. A large sleek helicopter appeared over the horizon and quickly advanced with a rope ladder hanging from its side. Bolt watched as Calico climbed the ladder and into the safety of his machine.

Bolt turned to Mittens, "Hold onto the children Honey." He yelled. Mittens pulled all three balls of fur into a tight hug and watched as Bolt sucked in a deep breath and barked at the ground. The resulting shock wave made the cement beneath them crumble and crack until it collapsed from beneath them. Jumping from piece to falling piece, Bolt used his super speed to grab the mother of his children by the scruff, land safely and softly on the ground of the sewers, and then took off like a flash to escape from his pursuers. Inside the helicopter, Calico scowled at the hole in the ground, "Next time dog. You and your family will fall, either at my hands, or at my feet." He said before fleeing the scene.

Bolt opened his eyes to the feeling of a gentle breeze being pushed into his face and through his fur. "Oh," he groaned, "I had the strangest dream." "Let me guess," he heard Mittens say from behind him. Turning to her he listened as she finished her sentence "it involved me telling you I was pregnant." Bolt shook his head still a little dazed, "No, it involved Calico and you and three little…" he stopped, realizing what she had just said, "Pregnant? As in, going to have a baby pregnant?" he asked his ears rising to their highest points. A slow smile appeared on his face, creeping until it touched both of his furry ears. "What other kind of pregnant is there?" she asked almost indignantly. The joy Bolt felt could only be expressed one way, he jumped into the air higher than his legs ever let him before and shouted, "YAHOOOOOO!" upon landing, Bolt turned in several circles, laughing happily. He suddenly turned towards the open front door and ran to it, poking his head out he shouted to the world, "I'm going to be a DAD!" and laughed again and wagging his tail. Mittens was completely taken back by his reaction, she had thought at first he might be willing to be a real dad, and after he freighted, she thought he might not want anything to do with the children, but this… "Uh, so you're not mad?" she asked kind of uncertain at his reaction. Turning to her he jogged up to the cat, and quickly kissed her on the lips, "Why would I be mad Mittens?" he laughed in complete happiness, "I'm with the one I love, we're surrounded by supporters and we're going to be parents! I'm as happy as a newborn pup in a play pen full of toys." Mittens hesitated for a second, before folding her ears back and saying, "Because I thought that maybe you would be angry for me ruining your chance with Sassy." Bolt became confused, "Chances with Sa… Mittens, she forced her kiss onto me. I never wanted anyone but you and I never will. She was trying to tear us apart because she wanted what she couldn't have. I'd never do that to you knowingly." Mittens' ears flattened against her head, "She really forced you to kiss her?" she asked. Bolt shook his head vigorously and said, "I never kissed her Mittens, she kissed me." "I'm sorry Bolt." She said solemnly. "That's ok Mitts, I forgive you. Can you forgive me for putting myself in that position in the first place?" he asked placing his chin on her head and wrapping his large right paw around her back. "She won't get the chance." An angry female voice said from behind the couch. Sassy quickly leaped out from under the sofa and pounced on Mittens before she got the chance to even gasp in surprise.

The two cats tumbled across the room toward the open front door, each attempting to get the upper hand, even as they exited the house. Screeching and angry yowling was heard as the girls fought for dominance. At the steps of the porch Mittens kicked Sassy off of her and down to the driveway. "What is wrong with you?" Mittens screeched as she climbed to her feet. "Bolt." Sassy screamed simply. "He drives me wild, with everything he does, and yet he sticks to you like glue. You should have stuck around after you saw me kiss him, I practically gave myself to him and he threw it right back at me." "What?" Mittens gasped. Sassy laughed, even though it sounded as if she were merely laughing at a joke, everyone could hear the malice dripping from the sound. "And do you know how I lured him to me Mittens?" she asked with a definite arrogance. Turning to put herself into the shade given off by the family van, Sassy shifted the color of her fur to look almost exactly like Mittens, "Surprise!" she said turning back to the shocked cat. Anger quickly replaced Mittens' shock, she pulled out her metallic claws and, leaped to the driveway to confront her clone. "You tried to impersonate me so you could sleep with MY boyfriend?" she cried furiously. "I wouldn't even care if you were married to Bolt, he belongs to ME, because I want him. I deserve him."Sassy cried out. Mittens yowled as loud as she could before launching herself at the despicable feline. Instead Sassy quickly moved to the left and Mittens landed on empty concrete. Sassy jumped forward slightly and the second the light hit her, the fur it touched changed back to its original color. The now white cat landed only a foot away from the porch and turned her furry head to taunt her original, "I also have better control over the elements." right before extracting her flame claws. The fire didn't stay at her claws like Mitten's did, instead it spread across the driveway as if there was oil lining it and circled the van cutting off anyone from entering or exiting. "I'll tell Bolt you screamed his name as you died." She said smiling evilly. "Unfortunately I won't believe you." She heard him say from in front of her. Turning her head she saw Bolt standing at the base of the porch steps. Sassy's eyes narrowed in anger as she said, "I'll give you one shot at this dog. Choose me, or I destroy everything you have." The flames almost seemed to intensify with her anger, yet Bolt didn't back down, "I'll stop you before I have to make that decision." Sassy's face scrunched in an intense anger and she whispered to him, "Stupid move mutt." Then she backed up. Almost instantly flames covered the hole in the wall of fire, and Bolt found himself completely unable to see.

**End – Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7  Concequenses

**Chapter 7 - Consequence**

"Your dog has sealed your death certificate Mittens, and the fates of your unborn children, however many you were going to have. How much do you love him now?" Sassy asked maliciously turning her ears so they pointed backwards. "With all my heart and soul, because he has faith that I won't lose." Mittens said softly crouching closer to the ground and swaying her tail angrily. "I have more power, I have better skills, and I'm prettier. How can he resist me?" Sassy quickly asked before leaping at Mittens with her flame claws. Leaping to stand on her back two paws, Mittens gripped Sassy's extended paws with her own. In the second that the two had gripped paws, Mittens' metallic claws turned red with heat and burned her. "Yaoch." She yowled as she jumped back and under the van. "What's the matter Mittens? Can't figure it out?" 'She heated up my claws so quickly.' Mittens thought. Sassy jumped right onto Mittens with her flame claws extended, but before she could pierce the skin, Mittens lifted her upper half and forced Sassy to slam her head into the underside of the van. Sassy felt such a pain that she retracted her claws and reached up to put her front paws on her head, that gave Mittens the opportunity jet forward and make the white cat run face first into the front differential, throwing Sassy off of her. "I'm smarter." She said. Sassy didn't like that at all, shifting in the shade, the cat use a chameleon trick to blend into her surroundings. To Mittens she disappeared, staying focused the black cat tried to listen for her invisible enemy. Suddenly she feet something hit her, hard in the face, so she backed up. She felt another one soon after, this one having sharp objects that cut her cheek, and she backed up some more. Whipping out her wind claws, Mittens took a swipe in front of her, she hit nothing except the vans front left tire, deflating it totally and making a large gash in it. An even harder hit caught her strait in the chin, sending her from underneath the van and sliding a good two feet away. Opening her eyes, the sudden sun blinded her for a second as Sassy entered into the sun light and reappeared. "You see my chameleon fur can only change in the shade or shadows, direct light changes it back." Mitten rose from her position on the concrete, and decided to use Sassy's tactic against her and piss the white cat off, "So I guess that would make you a **failed** clone huh?" Sassy felt an anger run rampant through her veins, and she jumped at Mittens Metallic claws extended and dripping with a little blood. Mittens ducked and let Sassy soar over her, turning around and hoping to her left to throw her opponent off. It didn't work, instead Sassy spun around and jumped directly at Mittens, catching the cat by the shoulders and pinning her to the ground while pressing her claws passed the fur and into the skin at least half an inch. "Yaaaaaa!" Mittens cried, tears sliding from her eyes because of the pain. From beyond the flames, Bolt's ears shot up as he heard his lover's pained scream. "Mittens!" he yelled. Sassy lifted her slaws into the air right above Mittens' stomach. "I'll rip the eggs right out of you, and watch as you bleed to death in your dog's arms." She screamed. Panicking, Bolt used the only power he could in this situation, aiming close to the sounds position, he fired his laser eyes trying to help any way possible. The right laser traveled through the front of the van and hit a bush, setting it on fire. However the left one hit the chromed bumper and reflected strait to the warring cats, hitting Sassy square in the left eye. The white cat tumbled backward for almost a foot before she stopped and placed both of her front paws over her left eye, screaming in excruciating pain. "MY EYE!" she screamed several times.

Bolt watched as the flames in front of him quickly died down and as soon as they were out, he ran to Mittens, "Are you ok Mittens?" he asked nearing her. "A little beat up, but otherwise fine." The cat said rising to her feet. "And the baby?" Bolt asked quickly. Mittens placed one of her front paws on her stomach, looking Bolt in his earth brown eyes and said, "She never touched my stomach. "I think **they** will be fine." Bolt sighed loudly before he heard Sassy screaming. Turning his head, he saw her rising up to stand on three of her paws, her left front one covering her left eye. "YOU. YOU HIT ME IN THE EYE." She roared at the white shepherd. Lowering her paw, Bolt saw that the pupil on her left eye had completely vanished, her left eye was blind. Sassy Began hyperventilating, as she kept speaking in a more threatening tone, "You and your girl will pay for this, I swear it." Turning from the two she ran as fast as she could, and began to lift off the ground. The only thing Bolt could hear was the sound of wind moving at high speeds from under Sassy's feet. "Bolt." The two heard from behind them. Turning around they saw Penny and the three Neutrosians running up to them. "We saw the whole thing, are you two ok?" Angeliera asked as she ran up and hugged the black cat softly. Penny wrapped her arms around her dog's neck, tightly embracing him tightly, "You're my good boy." she whispered. "Thanks Penny." He whispered back. "I still can't believe Sassy was such a needy cat. She doesn't seem like Mittens at all." Ferla said looking down. "We were all tricked by her." Clera told her friends, "That reminds me, good job Mittens, the pregnancy thing was a great test of reliability." Bolt broke Penny's embrace to stare at Mittens, slowly lowering his ears, hurt and betrayed, until Mittens smiled and said, "It's no trick Clera, I really am pregnant." Clera's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and her jaw dropped to the floor. "How is that possible? Normally cats and dogs can't reproduce." It wasn't until Rhino rolled out to meet them that they really understood what was going on. "The Warriors Soul changed us on the inside. Our DNA has been altered to be closer to a Neutrosian's DNA, without altering our body's physical appearance. Mittens and Bolt have been compatible for about three weeks and now they will always be compatible." Opening his eyes, the hamster noticed everyone staring at him. "It's not me, it's the Earth Soul." He said quickly. "How long will this pregnancy thing last?" Bolt asked twisting his head and letting his ears flop to his side. "Neutrosians are pregnant for seven months." Ferla stated quickly, "and cats are pregnant for about nine weeks." Penny added as a matter of fact. Bolt's head began to hurt from all the information he was receiving. Rhino spoke up to help alleviate some of the thinking process. "I'd say no more than five months because Mittens is now half Neutrosian, and no less than three months thanks to her cat half." The white shepherd turned to his hamster friend with a look of worry, "So there is a two month block that is it could happen at any time." "The three of us are technically new spices, Bolt, there's no telling when it will happen. We'll just have to keep an eye on her and help in any way possible." Rhino admitted, calmly tugging on his whiskers. Bolt just couldn't take any more and for the second time that day… he feinted.

**End – Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8  Revenge

**Chapter 8 – Revenge**

As Sassy roamed the streets, seething with anger, she swore to herself several times. Her tail swishing back and forth from the anger she felt. Almost two months ago, she had a home, and a handsome dog to seduce. Now she had none of that, and she blamed the cat she was cloned from, Mittens. "Hey there kitten, what you doing way out here?" she heard a strange suave yet gruff voice say from her left. Her blind left eye prevented her from seeing the owner of the voice. "I'm in a very bad mood, so just leave me alone." She told the stranger. However the unknown figure persisted, "Oh, come on, maybe I can help you relax, take all of your worries away." Chuckling evilly, Sassy kept on walking, "I highly doubt that." "What, don't tell me you're interest lies in dogs." The unknown figure retorted. Sassy's eyes widened in a shock and she stopped walking, turning completely around so she could actually see the distasteful person who said that. Standing in front of her was a jet black cat, his eyes shined a golden brown and his left ear had what looked like a bite taken out of it. He was also very large for a cat, almost the size of Bolt the super dog, but he was not fluffy at all, his fur was short, sleek and well groomed. His eyes told a tale of mischief and morbid pleasure. "How did you know that?" she asked defensively. "Because you just told me." he retorted. Sassy was none too pleased with him, yet he still spoke, "That and there are rumors going around saying that you were kicked out of Bolt's house." Sassy looked at the large cat curiously, "How do you know Bolt?" she asked twisting her tail in a kind of twisted curiosity. "That dog needs to be taught a lesson, Mittens was going to be my mate, even if it was by force, but he stepped in and beat me." the black cat said, "He humiliated me in front of everyone, just because that girl Mittens asked him to. If I was stronger I would show that dog pain, and make him watch as I made Mittens mine. Oh revenge would be sweet!" he raved, a sickening smile forming on his face as he spoke. "You do know that Bolt and Mittens are mates right?" Sassy asked nonchalantly, she wanted to see how riled up this cat could get. "WHAT?" he screamed. The fur on his back stiffened and stood on end, he arched his back and reveled the claws hidden in his paws, and they were very large and looked sharp enough to cut open just about anything. Sassy liked where this was going, a plan formed in her head quickly and she decided he needed more of an incentive, "Yah, in fact they're having children very soon." "CHILDREN! CHILDREN WITH MY GIRL!" the black cat roared.

Sassy could only smile, this was way too easy. "I've got an idea, you come with me and I'll give you the means to defeat Bolt once and for all." Even Sassy's blind eye danced with excitement, just thinking of how lovely her revenge would be on the strange couple. The large black cat looked at the smaller white cat in a skeptical confusion, "Why would you help me?" "Do you see this eye? Bolt did this to me trying to rescue his useless mate." Sassy said pointing to her left blind eye. "How is that possible?" the large feline asked, curious for the answer. "He has super powers now, and you are going to need some super powers to if you are going to beat him." She said smiling evilly. "Wait, like on his TV show?" he asked, and then he thought about it some more, "You can give me super powers?" "Not me," she said, her eyelids squinting together in an evil happiness, "My associate, you'll just have to meet him." She began thinking to herself as she walked away 'Heh what a schmuck, while he's busy with Bolt, I'll sneak in and kill Mittens and her little children.' At the same time as the large cat followed her, he began to form his own plans, 'I'll kill that dog then I'll take this girl and Mittens as mine, the children I'll have to think about later.' "Oh by the way I never asked your name sweet thing." He said wearing a smirk where his mouth was. "Sassy." She answered simply. Smiling as he walked behind her watching her assets, he decided to introduce himself, "Shadows."

Bolt ran around the house like a lightning…bolt, grabbing everything Mittens asked for, from pickles and ice cream, to watermelons and hot dogs. Most things she asked for were practical like pillows and help around the house, but when she got hungry, things got weird and the orders were large. Bolt was so glad he had super strength; otherwise he would have never been able to full fill any of her craving orders. He was currently fetching a mint chocolate ice cream sundae with mixed nuts, caramel, fudge topping and fresh cut strawberries for her. Balancing it on his head he made sure not to drop it at all while bringing it to his mate, Mittens. "Here you go Mitts," he said exhausted, lowering his head to the ground and tilting it to the side he set the rater large bowl in front of her, "One **large** mint chocolate sundae with mixed nuts, caramel, fudge topping and fresh cut strawberries, made to order." "Thank you Bolt, but you could have had Penny bring it to me you know." She chuckled, swishing her tail back and forth in amusement. Mittens was showing big time, her belly was almost three or four times the size it used to be. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness as she just lay there on her side in their shared bed. "It was no problem Mittens, really." he said while breathing hard. "Yah right Bolt, come here and rest next to me while I eat." Mittens insisted. "But Mittens…" he tried to argue. "No buts Bolt, you're exhausted, come and lay beside me." she insisted. It was almost as if Bolt moved faster than light, appearing right beside her lying on his stomach and placing his tail on top of hers, "Ok if you say so Mitts." He said as she turned to look at him. "That didn't take long." She chuckled, curling the tip of her tail around his. Suddenly she flinched, "Oh, they kicked." She said happily. Bolt looked at her with wonder in his eyes, "All **three **of them?" he asked. "Yes. Want to feel?" she asked him, kindness flowing in her voice. "Really? It won't hurt them will it?" he worried pulling his ears slightly back. "Just be gentle Bolt, go ahead." She said as she began to eat her treat. Bringing his paw around Mittens' back, Bolt hesitated a little before gently placing it on her enlarged stomach. Almost as soon as his paw made contact, the three unborn animals began moving and kicking excitedly, feeling their father's natural touch. "They must like you." Mittens teased in the middle of eating her ice cream.

"Where are we?" Shadows asked as they neared what looked to be an abandoned building in the middle of the roughest part of the city. Sassy's good eye shined with excitement as she jumped through a shattered window. "This is my partner's work place." She said with an air of triumph. Shadows jumped into the same window, the large cat now towering over her, Sassy felt only a little intimidated, but never once let it show. Leaping down to the floor, Sassy walked through the debris left by years of neglect, up to a light switch on the far wall. "I don't see anyone here." Shadows said as he jumped from his perch on the window sill. "Just watch," Sassy said as she looked up at the switch, "I've been here plenty of times." Using the strength in her hind legs, Sassy jumped up to the light switch and flipped it, instead of the lights coming on a low hum could be heard, and then Sassy quickly moved to the wall furthest into the actual building. Looking up at an old decrepit security camera she said, "Hi doctor, I'm home." Shadows watched as the wall itself moved up to reveal an opening about his size. Sassy's smile faded into a frown of disapproval, "Oh, he's just being mean." She said, "Come on, you first." Shadows walked forward cautiously and inspected the opening. "What's the matter tuff guy? You're not afraid are you?" Sassy taunted. Steeling his nerves for the sake of his pride, Shadows ducked under the wall and entered the unknown. As soon as his tail was clear of the wall, Sassy darted into the opening before it shut on her, the tip of her tail barely getting pinched in between the floor and the door. "So what now?" Shadows asked slightly irritated at the secrecy the white cat was holding. "Sassy you have returned, and you brought another subject for me, how nice HE HE HE." He heard from in front of him. Looking up, he noticed and old man with pointed ears and yellow cat eyes. His long white hair dangled to his middle back and was bald on the top of his head. The long white lab coat he wore was accompanied by an old wrinkled blue shirt and blue jeans. "Sorry Dr. Catzer, but he is only here so you can give him Bolt's powers. Nothing more." Sassy said. Shadows was impressed, he had no idea she could even speak English, but now she proved to be fluent in it. "Oh. For that I'll need a drop or two of the Power Guardian's blood to study." He said excitement growing in his veins. "Leave that to me." she said darkly.

**End – Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9  Blood

**_Special thanks to Heartlessdeamonwolf and Mike101 for their help with Bolt's children. Enjoy._**

**Chapter 9 – Blood**

Bolt sat on the porch just wagging his tail, thinking about how his life was going to change once the children were born. Sure it would be rough but in his eyes, it would be worth it. His head was so far in space he didn't see the three grey squirrels coming up to him. "Hey look fellas, it's the freaky mutt." said one of the squirrels. Bolt recognized the voice immediately, and shook his head to clear it. "Oh no, not you three again. I haven't seen you in almost half a year." He retorted less than pleased. "Yah, we were in the neighborhood and decided to just move back in. So where's the creepy cat?" the squirrel asked. "Mittens is in the house right now. Why do you want to know?" he asked while defending his mate. "We haven't seen each other in a while, just wanted to know if you two were still breaking nature's rules." All three of them laughed at the thought of it, their tails twitching in mischief. Bolt stood up to all four paws and slowly yet proudly walked over to the edge of the porch closest to the three chattering Squirrels. Looking down at them he said without shame, "Yes actually, and we've never been happier, in fact she's almost four months pregnant right now and I can't wait to see them." All three squirrels kept quiet, shock pasted on their faces, until one of them said, "Children, really? Congratulations." The other two looked at him in shock, "What? I like children." He explained. "Uh, thank you?" Bolt said confused, he only remembered that particular squirrel as the quiet one, sure he would take cracks at Bolt and Mittens every now and then, but for the most part he stayed relatively quiet. "I didn't think Dogs and cats could produce children." the third one said. "They can't." informed the first one. Before Bolt could say anything to the three squirrels, Penny burst through the door in a panic. "Bolt come quick, Mittens just went into labor." She said right before she darted back into the house.

As Bolt neared the house he heard a familiar voice call to him, "Well well, Looks like I arrived just in time." Bolt literally slid to a stop, turned around and dropped his ears in anger. "Sassy." He guessed with venom on his words. "On the first try, I'm flattered." She said turning the corner of the house and into Bolt's view. "What are you doing here?" he asked while growling under his breath. "Parenthood is such hard work, I just had to come by and see if you wanted and easier life with me." she smoothly said, her eyes half closed in an attempt to be more attractive. Bolt noticed that as she walked towards him, she flipped her tail the same way Mittens does when she was trying to get his attention. "The answer is still no Sassy, and as for parenthood, I'll see it through to the end." Bolt made his answer clear as he stood his ground. Sassy reached him, stopping right in front of him and pressed her chest fur into his. "Are you sure?" she asked eying him longingly; even her blind eye shimmered with want. Bolt almost immediately brought his right paw up to her shoulder and gently pushed her away from him. "I don't have time for this Sassy, I'm going to watch my children be born and when I comeback, you'd better be long gone." He said sternly. Right before he was able to turn around, she smacked him in the same cheek Mittens had cut in her anger, with her metallic claws extended. Bolt yelped in pain, and reached up to place a paw on his damaged cheek. The cuts were not as deep as when Mittens clawed him, but it still hurt. "Youch. What is with you girls and that cheek?" he asked in anger. Sassy deliberately stepped in his fallen blood, making sure some of it got into her fur, and just blew him a kiss her eyes still seductive, then using her wind claws, she flew away. Bolt, frustrated at the events Sassy just played out, groaned, "Ugh, I'll never understand girls."

Entering the house on only three paws was no treat, hobbling over to where he knew Mittens would be, he passed by both Rhino and Penny. "Bolt what happened to your cheek?" Penny gasped. He only gave one word answers as he continued on to see his mate giving birth, "Sassy." That was all he needed to say, until Rhino asked, "Isn't that the same cheek Mittens…" he never got to finish his question, Bolt answered him, "Yes." before he disappeared into the living room. There he saw her, Mittens was just laying there in the shared bed, surrounded by three Neutrosian girls and Penny's mother, and it looked like she was in pain. Bolt jogged up to her the best he could on three paws, trying to keep the bleeding to a minimum. "Mittens?" he asked, the black and white cat opened her eyes slightly to see him as she breathed in and out rhythmically, "Bolt you're here." She whispered. Leaning close to her pointed ear, he whispered back, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." "Bolt you're bleeding." He heard Clera state. "Yah, Sassy came back and tried to seduce me again. Then she just scratched me for no reason." He told her. Clera grabbed a cloth, and went into the kitchen. When she returned, it was warm and damp. Pressing it against Bolt's cheek, she said, "Well it's not deep, at least it will heal quickly. It could have been worse." Bolt slightly cringed at the memory of worse.

It took two hours but finally the three little animals were brought into the world. The first to arrive was a silver colored male dog with a cat's muzzle. He also had a white chest like Mittens did. The second was a girl cat like creature with white fur and having black tiger stripes running down her back and sides, the biggest difference is she had Bolt's bushy tail. The third child was mostly a dog, with white fur, the black 'chipmunk stripes', as penny called them, traveled from the base of his black catlike ears towards his tail, stopping just short of his backside. His hind legs were also covered in black fur. Each of the little ones was no bigger than Penny's hand. "They're so beautiful." The thirteen year old human whispered as she held the youngest of the three. "You're right about that Penny." Bolt said while Mittens just curled closer to him. "So what are their names?" Ferla asked wiping her hands on a towel. Bolt thought about it a little. His mind was still blank when the sleepy Mittens said, "The silver one is going to be Wolf, because that's kind of what he looks like." Clera held gently to the little girl in her hands, and saw her open her eyes. Looking at the tiny eyes, she noticed that they sparkled a hazel green color, so she said, "I think Hazel is a good name for this one." "Hazel is a girl's name." Rhino said indignantly. "That one is a girl Rhino." Penny's mother informed the hamster. "Oh." He said. "Can I name the last one?" Angelera nearly screamed, even if she did it in a whisper. Bolt chuckled at his friend, her energy reminded him of himself when he was a puppy. "Sure, why not?" he said at last. Angelera picked up the little one, admiring the 'chipmunk stripes' on his back and how he looked like both his mother and his father at the same time to her. Suddenly she piped up, "Mike." She said simply. Every one turned to her in a type of amazement, "How did you come up with 'Mike'?" Clera finally asked raising her right eyebrow. Looking down slightly and turning a lovely shade of pink, Angelera said, "He just looks like a 'Mike'." Bolt had to chuckle again, and Mittens raised her head to look at the little ones, before saying, "Alright everyone it's time they started to eat." Penny, Angelera, and Clera all placed the tiny baby animal they were holding next to Mittens, and like magnets, the three of them crawled to her and began drinking her milk. "You did great Mittens." Bolt said as he watched their children eat. "Thanks Bolt, but I defiantly couldn't do it without you." She admitted snuggling her head into his chest fur. Bolt shifted his eyes to the three little animals savagely drinking from their mother. "Wolf, Mike and Hazel. These are our creations." He said in realization. "This is our family." Mittens said, completely content.

Sassy arrived back at the laboratory quicker than she expected. Yes the blood on her paws was dry, however only one week of air travel seemed like a better time than two months. "Oh Doctor." She sang out. "Looky what I have." She held up the paw that had the blood on it so he could see it clearly. The hidden door opened all the way this time, moving up to half the wall. 'He must be happy' she thought to herself. Almost as soon as she entered the door slammed shut, but she didn't even flinch. Sassy kept on walking, swishing her tail in a victory only she knew about. "Well done sassy, I knew you would do a good job." Dr. Catzer said as he walked up to her. Catzer reached out to grab her by the scruff, but she jumped away quickly. "Not so fast egg head. There's one thing I forgot to mention." "And what is that?" he asked getting angry. "I'm in charge now, and you will never grab me by my scruff again." Sassy said as she narrowed her eyes to make an angry face. "Now wait just a…" was cut off when Sassy jumped onto his chemistry table and dangled her bloodied paw over a beaker of chemicals. "Unless you agree with my demands this little sample gets dirtied, understand?" Dr. Catzer sneered at the white cat, knowing she could and would do what she said she would do, he sighed, "Fine, you be leader." "And?" she helped him to continue. "And I will never grab you by your scruff again." He conceded. "Great, now let Shadows go." She said knowing him all too well. Dr. Catzer grumbled as he walked to a cat carrier and opened the cage door. Shadows walked out with an air of pride around him. "What are you so proud about?" sassy asked. Shadows just answered with, "Nothing Boss." Sassy frowned at that and pulled her ears back in an annoyance. "Don't ever call me that." Dr. Catzer coughed to get the white cats attention before holding out his hand, "Now if you don' mind, my sample?" he requested. Sassy handed him her paw and he began to carefully cut the fur off of her. Chuckling in her head, she thought to herself as her plan started to come together, 'Soon Mittens, soon you will be gone and I'll have everything I deserve."

**End – Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10  Invincible

**Chapter 10 – Invincible**

"Is he taking this long on purpose?" Shadows asked as the two cats waited for the Neutrosian Doctor to finish his research. "Pipe down Shadows you're beginning to annoy me." Sassy said while flipping her tail in frustration. The book she was reading was too good to be distracted from, and she so enjoyed Shakespeare. "Will I be able to speak and read like you when I get my powers?" Shadows asked impatiently swinging his tail. "Maybe." She answered without looking up from her book. "What kind of powers will I have?" he asked. "Don't know." She replied again without looking up. "I bet they'll be better than Bolt's powers." He continued. "I bet." She said not listening to him. Shadows noticed this and decided to test his luck, "You and I should go out back and…" "Don't even think of finishing that sentence." She cut him off, knowing him all too well. "Rats." He said letting his tail fall to the floor. "Relax big boy, he's only been at his research for two weeks, he studied me and my powers for almost three months." The large black cat just lifted his right eyebrow in confusion. "He studied you?" he asked. Sassy finally lifted her head up from her book and looked at him in the eyes. "I was made by him out of Mittens' blood. I'm her clone." "Oh." He said in realization, and then stupidly he continued, "So you're like her sister." Sassy just let her face fall into her book, completely exhausted with Shadows' lack of common sense. "It's finished." they heard from another room. Dr. Catzer walked into their view holding up a syringe of what looked like a light blue liquid inside. Shadows looked at the needle full of strange fluid with fear, and turned to Sassy, "You didn't say I'd be getting a shot." He said pulling his tail between his legs. Sassy just chuckled a little and turned to the crazed Dr. "Hey Dr. listen to this, tuff guy is afraid of needles." After hearing this, the two began laughing at the large black cat's expense. "I have a reason for that. How do you think I got as big as I did?" he shouted. "Strange genetics?" Sassy pointed out coyly. Then calmly she said, "Besides, this is how you will get your powers. You do want to defeat Bolt right?" "More than anything." He said through his teeth. "Then stand still." She said.

Bolt was searching, searching for something special. He pressed his nose to the ground in an attempt to sniff it out. As he caught the scent of it, he moved, reading its trail like a book starting from the kitchen. Entering Penny's room, he hunted for his prize; the smell led up to her bed and almost disappeared. When he sniffed the sheets, he found it again. Jumping on top of the bed, he sniffed a little more until he was sure it was here. Grabbing one of Penny's pillows he threw it to the side. "There you are Wolf. Your mother would like a word with you." He said sternly. The small silver furred creature was crouched as small as he could make himself. Looking up at his father, he grinned in embarrassment. "Eheh." He tried laughing, pulling his ears back. Bolt's heart just melted for his son, but he knew his mother wouldn't fall for it. "Come on Wolf. Let's get this over with." Bolt said as he reached his head down and picked his silver son up by the scruff. The walk through the house was short lived as Wolf tried his best to come up with an excuse for the outcome of his actions. However when he and his father arrived in the family room, he noticed his sister, Hazel, sitting there with tears in her eyes. "Oh boy." The little animal said. Bolt the dog brought his oldest son Wolf up to his mate and mother of the children, Mittens the cat, and set him down in front of her. Wolf just looked up at his mother with a look that clearly said 'I'm sorry' even as Mittens calmly asked, "Wolf, did you drop something on your sister?" "It was an accident, I swear. I even apologized this time, and it didn't actually hit her." The little guy said. "It was a bee's nest Wolf, it didn't need to hit her." Bolt said matter-of-factly. "I got stung twice." Hazel said still a little angry, the white and black fur on her back sticking up. "Hazel put your fur down." Mittens ordered the little girl. "Yes momma." She said calming down quite a bit. "Wolf you're going to be grounded today, so no more adventures." Mittens informed the silver animal. "AW." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Hazel chuckled quietly for a second until Mittens turned to her and said, "And you are going to the vet for your stings" "WHAT?" she squealed, "Not the vet." And with that she tried to run away, but Bolt caught her by her scruff. Holding the squirming child in his mouth, Bolt attempted to speak, "That's right Hazel, the vet." Even if it came out sounding like, "Thas wite Havel, da vek." However before he even took his first step to go find Penny, the little family heard their final member jump through the pet door and run strait for his parents. "Mommy, daddy." He shouted. "What's going on Mike?" Mittens asked seeing Bolt already had his mouth full. "There's a strange black cat outside our door, and he looks mean." Bolt and Mittens looked at each other with a worry on their faces. Setting his daughter down Bolt turned to the door, and said, "Stay here with the children Mittens, I'll be back after I find out what's going on." "But Bolt…" she tried to argue, but he just shrugged it off saying, "Hey come, on what's the worst that could happen?"

As Bolt looked outside from the doggy door, he found nothing. Poking his head out further he investigated a little more, only to get yanked out by his collar. Flying across the deck and landing on his side, pain shooting through his body, he found himself on the concrete with no explanation to what just happened. Trying to stand up, he felt something slam into his side and drive the wind out of him, sending him to the ground five feet away from his original position. Quickly leaping away from the spot his spot on the floor, he felt a wind pass by his back, trying to slam itself into him again. Landing on his feet, he finally saw his attacker, a black cat the size of him. "Nice move dog." The cat said, grinning evilly. "Who are you?" Bolt asked, trying to hide the pain from his side as it faded. The cat's face fell, frowning at the dog he said, "You don't remember me?" "Remember? I've met you?" Bolt asked surprised at the cat's words. Suddenly the cat ran towards him, at super speeds. Bolt made a split second decision to jute to the left, effectively dodging the cat's attack. "You have super powers?" Bolt called out in shock, folding his ears down to his head. "Not just any super powers Bolt, I have a cat's version of your TV show powers." The cat said right before he let loose his heat vision. Bolt ducked the lasers just before they connected with his head, singeing the fur on the top of his head. "Hey!" he called out. The cat just laughed as if he had triumphed already, "This is so easy! Finally Mittens will be MY mate and the only thing you will do is turn in your grave." After hearing this, Bolt was able to put two and two together, "What, wait you're the one that tried to force himself on Mittens a few years ago." "About time you figured it out." The cat sneered, "The names Shadows, and don't forget it." With that, Shadows took off like a flash and buried the top of his head into the white shepherd's chest fur. Bolt lost all of his breath and was flung back almost twenty feet before he landed on his back with a thud. Lifting his head and coughing, Bolt noticed Shadows running at him at top speed. Digging his paw into the ground and pulling it out, Bolt grabbed the ground with his teeth and lifted it up as hard as he could. The entire roadway for about seven feet came peeling off of the dirt underneath, and the white dog used it like a fly swatter, coming down on Shadows only seconds before he reached Bolt. Dust covered the entire area quickly as the asphalt crumbled upon impact and Bolt limped his way out of the cloud and into fresh air. Coughing and wheezing from the blow to his stomach, Bolt turned around when his breath came back to him. Dirty and bruised, he watched as the cloud of dust settled slowly, only to see the silhouette of a large cat still standing in the same spot he was earlier when he got hit with the roadway. "That's not possible." Bolt speculated in shock, Shadows was still standing there unharmed. "Like I said, **ALL** your TV show powers, including your invincibility." Shadows said with an evil smile. Suddenly Shadows screeched loudly, the dirt from all around crumbled and flew up for a short time in a wave heading straight for Bolt. Hitting Bolt head on, the wave pushed the white shepherd into the air, forcing him to land hard a good ten feet from his standing position. The power from the screech didn't hurt very much thanks to his armored fur, but he felt something run through his body and wreak havoc on his nerves, sending waves of pain throughout every inch of his being, Bolt couldn't move. Walking up to the helpless dog, Shadows gloated at the pained look on Bolt's face. "It's different from your super bark isn't it. It's called a Siren Screech. It only has half the power of the super bark but it has an interesting side effect on those who are directly in front of me when it hits them, paralysis. You can't move for an entire minute and I get the chance to kill you as painfully as I want." Reaching up and extracting his claws, Shadows was ready to finally get his revenge.

**End – Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11  Flaw

**Chapter 11 – Flaw**

"I may not be able to move," Bolt said through his pain, turning his head with everything he had so he could look at his assailant, "but I can still breathe." Taking a quick deep breath, Bolt unleashed a powerful super bark right in Shadows' chest. The large cat flew almost thirty feet into the air and landed with a giant thud almost fifteen feet away from the white shepherd. Shadows just lay there, unconscious and exhausted from everything he tried to accomplish and the power of Bolt's Super bark. Bolt also fell into a state of rest just laying there letting the paralysis ware off naturally and let his strength return.

Rhino rolled around the house just thinking to himself and letting the earth soul teach him some cool alien technologies. Rolling his indestructible ball into the kitchen, he saw the back door open slightly before a very familiar white cat poked her head into the room. "Sassy." He said out loud. Looking towards him, Sassy just sighed in a slight frustration, "Ho no, not Rhino the hamster again." Rhino seemed to calm down a little as he explained, "Well my ancestry isn't all hamster I mean I'm one sixteenth wolf with a little wolverine in there somewhere." "I really don' have time for this. I'm going to find Mittens, but I've left you a wonderful play mate." She said as she sauntered towards the living room. Hearing the door open again, Rhino looked to see Dr. Catzer enter the house. The eighty seven year old Neutrosian looked down at the hamster, questioningly, "Why do I have to fight with him?" he whined. Sassy took the time to look back and explain, "You're both the brains of the teams, and you're each others' rivals, why not?" The two intellectuals looked at her indignantly, "RIVALS? He's not smart enough to turn a wrench." They said at the same time pointing at each other. Slowly the hamster and the alien turned to each other, and Sassy just turned around to look for her rival, "Good luck you two." She whispered as she diapered through the door. Rhino only looked at the doctor angrily, until the doctor asked, "How can you have wolf in you? Wolverine I can see because of their size but wolf?" "That's not important right now." Rhino answered him. "You're right little one, what matters is that your earth soul is a valuable piece of knowledge, so I suggest you hand it over." Dr. Catzer ordered. "Even if I knew how I wouldn't give it to you." The hamster said heroically. "Interesting, do you even know the legend behind the Warriors Soul?" Catzer asked. "No." was all Rhino could say, knowing nothing of Neutrosian history. "It is said that the Warriors Soul was created when three of Neutros' greatest and most powerful founders, a soldier, a mage and a scholar, became best friends and nearly gave their lives protecting each other from the wars and monsters of the planet. The story states that the three never actually died, but in their exhausted state, they became enlightened to the wisdom and power of the universe. Lying there in the dust of the old planet Neutros, they reached out for each other and turned their bodies into the crystal of the Warriors Soul, and their spirits became the power of the souls themselves, and the light of the Warriors Soul gave the planet Neutros fertile grounds for plants and animals to hunt and tame, the planet was now suitable for an easier living for the inhabitance it sustained, and the wars stopped entirely." Catzer stated the gist of the legend. "So that would mean that…" Rhino was interrupted when Catzer said, "That's right my friend, the knowledge you have comes from the scholar's spirit, the Earth Soul." Catzer reached own and picked up Rhino and his ball, the feel and look of the material was very familiar to him, "Diaqurotioux* crystal, nice touch." He complemented right before throwing the ball and hamster into the nearest wall. "Light weight and completely indestructible except to itself." The Doctor continued before picking Rhino up again and chucking him and his ball into the sink, successfully destroying the faucet. Catzer grabbed the ball again looked Rhino in the eyes and said, "To bad you're not." and threw him up and into the ceiling above the food cupboards. Rhino and his ball landed on top of the wooden cupboards and spun quickly in several circles slowly inching towards the edge. Catzer curious to see if he had dispatched of his so called 'rival' walked toward the place Rhino had landed, only to have the diaqurotioux crystal ball land square on top of his head, hard. Staggering backwards he watched as Rhino stood up and wobbled back and forth merely dizzy, but still alive. Catzer could barely concentrate thanks to the throbbing headache he now had. "You may have won today hamster, but when my headache subsides, I'll be back." With that, Catzer walked out the door. Still dizzy Rhino pointed one of his paws at the retreating Neutrosian, and shouted, "That's right, run. The next time we meet, I won't be so nice." And collapsed to the bottom of his ball before continuing, "Somehow I thought that would be a lot more epic."

Sassy traversed the entire house and still found nothing, "This is ridiculous, and unless she's at the vet's office for another pregnancy she should be here." Suddenly from her left side, or blind side, she felt something tackle her to the ground and pin her paws to the floor. At first she thought it might have been Bolt so she put on a seductive face, only to see Mittens when she opened her right eye. "What are you doing here?" Mittens asked forcefully her tail swaying in anger and frustration.. Sassy just put on a confident face and said, "Just thought I'd come by and see my nieces and nephews. I am there Aunt after all." "I don't want you anywhere near my children or my mate." Sassy chuckled a little before she saw the three little creatures from her right side, huddled up hidden under one of the couch cushions. "Cute. Now I know why Bolt stuck around." She said. "Get out. And never come back." Mittens said extracting her metal claws and pressing them up against Sassy's throat. "OK OK." The white cat said in a panic. Mittens let Sassy get to her feet and just watched as she headed for the door. Stopping just before the pet door, Sassy began planting a very disturbing thought into Mittens' head, "You know it's strange why he hasn't asked you to marry him yet, maybe he really is waiting for that special person." "GET OUT!" Mittens screamed scaring the white cat into jumping out of the door.

Back outside, Bolt began feeling his muscles respond to his commands, shifting his paws until they were under him, he attempted to stand. His strength quickly returned to him as he shook off the feeling of pain in his entire body. Shadows also found his consciousness at the same time and stood up finding himself rested. "You know something dog, you've been the most fun I've ever had," he said. Bolt looked up to see the large black cat smiling, genuinely excited. "When I take Mittens after I kill you, I promise I'll take good care of her as thanks for giving me such a thrill. Heck I'll even marry her for you." "I'm not dead yet." Bolt said, tucking his tail between his legs. "I know that, but let's face it, neither one of us is going to fall for the same tricks twice." Shadows said, his tail swaying back and forth. The two warriors just stood there staring at each other, almost needing no words to set them off. Suddenly the two combatants raced towards each other and collided heads, Bolt was knocked back several feet and landed on his back with a splitting headache. "Ow." He groaned before getting back up ad quickly using his laser eyes to knock Shadows backwards. Shadows quickly righted himself in mid air and landed softly on all four of his feet. Turning back to the white shepherd, he raced at top speed toward his opponent. Bolt quickly jumped to the left of the attack and turned around to face his adversary, ears plastered against his head and tail nearly touching the ground. Bolt took off at similar speeds to catch Shadows and put a stop to the fight. The two raced around the house ending up on the far side of the house. Bolt could feel the shade cooling him down , as he panted and faced the large black cat in what looked like a standoff. Suddenly Shadows let loose a powerful Siren Screech, aiming specifically at Bolt. Putting all his strength into his hind legs, Bolt jumped as high as he could, effectively clearing the shock wave, but just barely. Upon landing, he noticed Shadows getting ready to let loose another Siren Screech, so he quickly took a deep breath, and super barked at the same time. When the two waves of destruction collided, it seemed as if the air around them collapsed, and the center of the waves exploded. Bolt pinned his ears against his head and dug his nails into the ground to keep from flying away from the pressure. Shadows turned his head to the right, and dug his claws into the ground using his strength to keep himself grounded. When the wind settled down, Bolt could see nothing but dust, and within seconds, Shadows was standing right in front of him, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. The large cat breathed in deep and Bolt turned his head to the side, knowing there was no way of dodging this one. When Shadows screeched, that's all it was. No shock wave, no Bolt paralyzed on the ground. So he tried again, with the same result. By this time Bolt had peeked out of his closest eye, and noticed exactly what Shadows noticed. "What's going on?" the black cat asked. "I think I just won." Bolt said in just as much shock, right before he lightly punched Shadows in the right front leg. "Ow. That's not fair." The cat said. Bolt let his eyes drop to a glare, one that said he was serious, "Fair or not, your powers are gone, even your invincibility." he said hinting at his attacker. Shadows scowled before turning and running towards the street. Turning around to face Bolt he called out, "After I figure out what happened, I'll be back and I'll make sure to finally defeat you. You just better be good enough to make it interesting again." And with that, Shadows turned and ran.

**End – Chapter 11**

*** Diaqurotioux (Die- crow- shucks) crystal - an indestructible alien crystal that like a diamond can only be cut by another Diaqurotioux crystal.  
><strong>


	12. Final Chapter Proposal

**Chapter 12 – Proposal**

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW." Was all bolt could say as the vet patched and wrapped his wounds. The vet had known about Bolt and Mittens for some time now and was not surprised to hear the white shepherd act like a big puppy at the moment. The vet was a young man around his mid twenties with short brown hair and a medium build. The young man was also clean shaven most of the time and wore a black polo shirt with blue jeans. "Seriously Bolt, why do you have to make such a big deal out of this?" he asked the dog. "Cause it hurts." Bolt said. "You need to set a better example for your daughter." The vet said. "I'm trying Dr. Haas. I really am. That Shadows cat was just as relentless as you are." Bolt said with a painful smirk. Dr. Haas just looked up at the dog, and then tugged at one of the bandages. Bolt whined a little and placed his ears flat against his head in pain before saying, "You did that on purpose." The vet just looked at Bolt with a triumphant smile, before patting him on the head and handing him a dog biscuit. "You did well there tuff guy." Bolt grabbed the treat before his doctor had a chance to take it back, and just chewed on it. "Just go easy on the legs and go straight to bed when you get home." The vet ordered. Swallowing his treat, Bolt looked at him with a look that clearly said, 'what else would I do?' Dr. Haas gently picked up the white shepherd from the table and placed him on all four paws to walk out of the room. As the vet opened the door for the dog, Bolt limped out of the room to meet up with his family. Mittens ran up to him and kissed him on the lips before asking, "Are you ok Bolt?" "I'm in a lot of pain." He informed her. Dr. Haas, almost immediately turned to the white and black tiger striped kitten, "Your turn little Missy." He said. Hazel quickly tried to hide in Penny's pocket, but to no avail. Penny grabbed the tiny animal before she could disappear completely. "Oh no you don't. What you got for her Doc?" she said. Hazel looked up at Penny with anger on her face, "Traitor." The little one said. Dr. Haas laughed a little before saying, "It's just a shot to help keep the irritation down." he said before whipping out a syringe and sticking the little creature with it. After Hazel got her treat, the family piled into the van and traveled home. Throughout the entire trip, Mittens remembered what Sassy said to her, 'You know it's strange why he hasn't asked you to marry him yet, maybe he really is waiting for that special person' all the while becoming slightly more depressed. Even Bolt had things on his mind, like Shadows' word, 'Heck I'll even marry her for you.' The word 'marry' stood out to him the most. He knew that humans married for different reasons, some to live together, others to have a family, but mot married for love. He was all three of those, he loved the cat next to him, they have a family to take care of, and they lived together. So why hadn't he asked her before? Questions ran rampant through his head, and with each answer more questions came, like a hydra.

They soon made it home and Bolt was helped to the ground by Penny. Mittens walked by his side far too scared to leave him now. Suddenly Bolt stopped, and turned to her, "Mittens can I talk to you for a minute?" Mittens thought her worst fears were coming true, but let him speak any ways. "You and I have been through a lot together, and we even became parents. So I was wondering…" Bolt almost saw a tear spill from Mittens' eyes, thinking he may have ruined what he had. However he had to finish, he was never one to give up halfway through, "Would you be my wife?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Mittens' eyes widened in shock, she needed to make sure this was real and not a dream. "Does this mean that I'm your special person?" she asked. Bolt eyed her in question, he knew this was the real Mittens, but wondered why she said that, still he had to respond, "You've been my soul mate ever since we met Mittens, I just realized it when I almost lost you is all. I love you." He said desperately wanting her approval. "I love you to Bolt, and yes I'll marry you." She said right before gently snuggling her head into his furry chest. Suddenly they heard Rhino shout from the front door, "This is so TOTALLY AWESOME!" The two lovers looked towards the house to see every one they lived with watching them. Angeliera was the first to speak up, "Are we invited?" she asked innocently. Bolt and Mittens just chuckled quietly and Bolt wagged his tail saying, "Sure you are." Everyone at the door gave a cheer, and quickly surrounded the engaged pets with hugs and shouts of approval, every once in a while, you could hear Wolf and Mike argue over whom would get to open their parents wedding gifts. Clera stepped away from the crowd of people, gazed up at the sky with a deep longing. 'Some day.' She thought to herself, and then turned back to her earth family to join in the celebration.

**THE END**


	13. Author's Note

This is cloudsword saying another successful book of Bolt. The next one may take a while for me to post, for reasons of another fanfic I'm writing. However I always aim to please so I'm giving you a preview of Bolt's wedding to Mittens. No it's not crashed. But if you use your imagination, the three little children will be the most adorable things you'll ever see. Roll clip.

Mittens was never more nervous in her life, even when Wolf tried to climb into the unplugged blender she wasn't this worried. Not even when all three of her children decided to split up across the entire yard while the grass was uncut did she get this nervous. She was about to marry the dog she loved, she was also about to die from a nervous breakdown. Looking down the aisle, she saw her family, Hazel with her little pink cape on and a small basket of rose pedals around her neck so she could spread them with her mouth. Mike and Wolf both ring bearers and in cute little tuxedos of their own, the pillows tied to their heads and the golden wedding collars resting on them. Then she looked at him, the dog she was marrying, Bolt. His white doggy tuxedo fit him perfectly and he just sat there waiting for her to arrive. His face showed almost as much nervousness as hers, and if she knew him well enough, she knew he was hiding most of it. Then there were the Neutrosian girls, each wearing a pink brides maid dress suited for them. All having no back to help Angeliera to keep from feeling left out. Rhino had his own black tux standing as Bolt's best man, er hamster, ball included. Suddenly she heard it, 'here comes the bride' began playing on the organ, and that was her cue to enter the room. Bolt looked up to see his mate and fiancé, Mittens walk down the aisle towards him. His jaw dropped at the sight of her in her white cape and diamond tiara. She looked beautiful to him, even if she was a cat. The cape was to replace the dress, being as she was a cat. The cape itself dragged the floor for almost two cat lengths behind her with white fur lining the edges and the tiara glinted in the sunlight that poured through the church windows. His breath caught in his throat, and he thought to himself, 'I'm marrying this four legged goddess.' with a smile. As soon as she reached the alter and looked into his earthly brown eyes, all of time began to move free of them, time stood still and yet seemed to move far too fast to remember correctly. The two vaguely remembered saying 'with this collar I the wed' and placing a golden collar on each other, and when it came time to say 'I do' they were still in a world of their own. They only snapped back to reality when the pastor finally said, "you may now kiss the bride." And kiss her he did, with every ounce of love he had. Every one cheered for the union of the two animals. As soon as Bolt and Mittens finished their kiss Bolt felt a tug on his tux, looking down he saw his youngest son Mike looking him square in the eyes and smiling, "Can we go with you on your Honeymoon daddy?" Bolt could only laugh at the innocence of his son, until everyone heard a large crash from outside.

There you go every one. Book three will hopefully be the conclusion of my Bolt series, but if not I'll let you know. Also if you really want, I'll do a kind of miniature book of the adventures of Wolf, Hazel and Mike. Let me know. Got to mosey!


End file.
